


Second Honeymoon

by Squarepeg72



Series: Off the Pages [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Summer Vacation, Surprises, christmas in july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: A week away from the world is just what they needed:





	Second Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Melting Pot's Christmas in July 2019
> 
> Prompt: Mediterranean Sea, Colorful
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/48191192402/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“Mione, hurry up,” Ron’s voice floated up the stairs as Hermione stared at the case in the bed. “We still have to get the kids to Mum and Dad’s before we pick up our portkey.”

“I’m still not sure about this,” she muttered to herself as she folded the last of her clothes and put them into her case. “We are leaving the children with his parents for a week and he won’t let me take my mobile. What if something happens at work? What if something happens with the children? They are still so young…”

“Stop biting your lip and finish packing,” Ron startled Hermione as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “The children will be fine, work can sod off, and ,if absolutely necessary, an owl can find us.”

“How did you know I was biting my lip?” Hermione mumbled as she felt Ron nibble on her neck. “I could just be taking my time, making sure I have everything we need.”

“Because, my dear, I know you.” Ron turned her in his arms so she was facing him. “You worry about everything and this is the first trip we have taken without the children since Hugo was born. The children are old enough to enjoy a week at the Burrow without us.:

“But, what if something goes wrong?” Hermione played with the collar of Ron’s shirt. “What if we need to get back …”

“Mum and Dad can handle it.” Ron kissed Hermione gently. “They raised seven of us and we all made it to adulthood. Besides, have you seen my mum when someone tries to hurt the ones she loves … Too scary.”

“I know,” Hermione sighed and laid her head on Ron’s chest. “I just don’t like being away from the children. But, I guess, a week with you to myself might be nice, too.”

“A week at Villa Paola on the coast of Italy.” Ron put two fingers under her chin and tipped her head up to look at him. “You, me, museums, and beaches. Almost like Christmas, without the snow.”

“Christmas in July … an interesting notion.” Hermione sighed. “Does that mean I get a present or two?”

“You have to go to find out.” Ron tapped the tip of Hermione’s nose. “Finish packing so we can get there. I have plans.”

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

The sound of the sea meeting the beach woke Hermione. Slowly opening her eyes, she took in the room around her. White walls contrasted with the dark wood of the furniture and the deep blue-green of the sea. “Morning, darling,” Ron’s voice rumbled in her ear. “Did you sleep well?”

Hermione reached behind her to run her fingers through Ron’s hair. “Yes, I did. I’m afraid I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. I think it was a pasta coma.”

Ron wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her back against his chest. “So you enjoyed dinner at Ristorante Pinturicchio? I have big things planned for today. Museums and beaches and…”

Hermione’s hand left Ron’s hair and traveled down his body. “We could do all of that or could I spend some time unwrapping my favorite package.” She felt him shutter as she wrapped her hand around his boxer clad cock. “Playing tourist or unwrapping packages?”

“Museums can wait.” Ron growled against her ear as his hand drifted into her knickers. “I like the idea of unwrapping packages.”

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Ron watched Hermione wander through the streets of the Centro Storico of Topea. It was good to see her relax and enjoy the sights and sounds of this little jewel of the Mediterrianin. She was a ray of sunshine is a sea of color and light. Holding her straw hat on her head, she twirled as she shopped and filled her bag with colorful treasures.

“Having fun, darling?” Ron grabbed her hand. “I have not seen that smile in a long time. Are you ready for lunch? I’m starving.”

“Ronald Weasley, always thinking with your stomach.” Hermione giggled as she swung their joined hands. “I guess I could eat something. Any suggestions?”

“As a matter of fact, I know a great little place not far from here.” Ron tugged Hermione towards Via Libertà. “La Pergola should hit the spot. After food, may I suggest a change of clothes and a trip to the sand?”

“I think I could go along with that.” Hermione rested her head on Ron’s shoulder. “This place is marvelous. We should bring the children when they are older.”

“I think I want to keep this our secret for now.” Ron bent to kiss Hermione. “No need to rush a return to the real world. Let’s just enjoy each other for a while.”

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Hermione stood on the balcony of their room, watching the sun set. Vibrant oranges, yellows and purples filled the sky and ocean as the sun signaled the end of another day of their escape from the world. She and Ron had spent the morning on a sailboat, exploring Capo Vaticano, and the afternoon laying on the beach. She didn’t want to go home tomorrow.

“A sickle for your thoughts,” Ron joined her at the rail of their balcony. “I think I will miss this view the most.”

“The sunset? The sea?” Hermione turned to look at the sun glinting off Ron’s red hair.

“No, although those are not bad.” Ron continued to stare out towards the sea. “It’s the smile on your face as you watch the sunset. It’s the way you rest against the rail and look more beautiful with each sunset. There is a special glow about you.”

“That could just be the sunburn.” Hermione shrugged and turned to touch Ron’s cheek. “But, I think you got the worse end of that deal. Do you need me to put something on that before we go to bed?”

Ron ran a finger along Hermione’s cheek. “No, I’m good. I’m going to have to talk to George about a strong sunscreen for the next visit, but I’ll be okay. It will be nothing but freckles in a week.”

“Any thing special planned for tonight?” Hermione stood on her tiptoes to kiss Ron’s sunburned cheeks.

“Nothing too much.” Ron smiled as Hermione settled back on the ground. “Just you and me, room service and a blanket… We haven’t had an indoor picnic in a while.”

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

“Oh, Ron,” Hermione’s voice drifted out of the bathroom. “I need you to see something.”

“Are you okay?” Ron’s worried face peeped around the bathroom door.

“Remember our picnic on the last night in Tropea?” Hermione held up a small stick. “I think we brought home an extra souvenir..”


End file.
